


Bitter Life is Bitter

by utamina05



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band), Tegomass
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utamina05/pseuds/utamina05
Summary: “Aku putus dengannya.”





	Bitter Life is Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Cuma drabble repost dari blog saya yang dulu ~
> 
> Makasih udah mampir ^^
> 
> (Disclaimer : Di bawah naungan Johnny's entertainment)

“Jadi aku rasa panggungnya akan berbentuk seperti ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Tegoshi?” Tanya Massu sambil menunjukan sehelai kertas yang bergambar panggung konser mereka yang keempat. Namun sahabat berambut blondenya itu terlihat melamun, kedua alisnya mengerut. Kedua kalinya Massu memanggil Tegoshi, namun sahabatnya itu masih tidak menyahut. “Tegoshi!” Panggil Massu lagi, yang akhirnya diperhatikan oleh Tegoshi.

“Ah, a-aku mengerti. Aku rasa aku setuju.” Sahut Tegoshi, Massu menghela napas sambil menggeleng.

“Apa kau bahkan mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan?” Tegoshi mengangguk disertai wajah yang kurang meyakinkan. “Bagaimana kau bisa setuju jika gambaranku saja tidak kau lihat, Tegoshi.” Tegoshi menunduk, malu karena ketahuan ia tidak memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sedang bicara di tengah pertemuan mereka.

“Maafkan aku, Massu. Bisa kau ulang apa yang kau katakan tadi?” Massu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meletakan kertas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya di atas meja. Tegoshi tahu kalau sahabatnya itu paling tidak suka jika seseorang menghiraukan dia. “Massu.”

“Selesaikan dulu masalahmu.” Tegoshi mendongak melihat Massu yang duduk di kursi yang berjarak tidak jauh darinya sambil meneguk segelas jus jeruk. “Apa yang kita bicarakan pasti tidak akan kau dengarkan. Lebih baik kau selesaikan apapun masalahmu itu daripada kita membuang-buang waktu bicara dengan akhir yang tidak jelas.” Keheningan muncul di antara mereka. Tegoshi kembali menunduk sebelum ia akhirnya bicara.

“Dia bohong lagi padaku.” Massu terhenti meneguk jusnya dan menoleh pada Tegoshi. “Entah berapa kali dia mengulang kesalahan itu. Awalnya aku masih bisa bersabar, tapi dia melakukan sesuatu di belakangku.”

“Apa ini tentang K-chan itu?” Tegoshi mengangguk. “Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?” Tanya Massu, suaranya terdengar hati-hati. Tegoshi tersenyum kecut.

“Aku putus dengannya.” Suara Tegoshi seperti bisikan, nada pahit terdengar jelas di telinga Massu. “Aku sudah tidak tahan, Massu. Aku menyayanginya, tapi ia sepertinya tidak memiliki perasaan sebesar yang aku rasakan padanya.”

Massu terdiam sejenak sebelum ia membalas, “Kalau dia melakukannya, mungkin dia bukanlah orang yang terbaik untukmu. Kau tahu, hidup tidak selalu seperti yang kita harapkan. Meskipun begitu, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan orang yang tepat dalam hidupmu. Yang selalu bisa menyangimu apa adanya.” Kata-kata terakhir itu lebih pelan Massu ucapkan.

“Kau benar, Massu.” Tegoshi tertawa lirih sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. “Ne, sebenarnya aku masih menyesalinya.”

“Kalau kau masih menyayangi K-chan, kau bisa—“

“Bukan dia.” Tegoshi menatap Massu yang melihatnya dengan heran. “Aku menyesali keputusanku setuju berpisah dengan seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi dulu.” Senyum Tegoshi tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Massu menelan ludah karena setelah mencerna kata-kata Tegoshi, ia mengerti maksudnya.

“Aku berharap aku bisa mengulang kesalahanku dulu dan mengajaknya untuk mempertahankan hubungan itu.” Kali ini giliran Massu yang menghindari pandangan Tegoshi. “Seandainya aku tidak mabuk malam itu, hal itu tidak akan terjadi, bukan? Dan gossip itu tidak akan pernah dipampang di seluruh Koran dan majalah di Jepang. Aku masih akan tetap bahagia dengannya. Denganmu...”

“Aku rasa tanpa kau mencium gadis itu pun, hubungan itu masih akan tetap berakhir.” Tegoshi menggigit bibir dalamnya. Dengan cepat ia duduk di depan Massu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Massu.

“Mungkin kita bisa mengulangnya kembali, Massu. Kalau kau memberi aku kesempatan kedua, aku akan—“

“ _Muri da_.” Jawab Massu dengan cepat, tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata Tegoshi selanjutnya. “Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita dulu. Jalan kita sudah berbeda.”

“Tapi kenapa? Apa karena perasaanmu sudah sepenuhnya hilang padaku? Kau masih marah dengan kejadian itu?” Massu menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku hanya...” Massu menatap kedua mata coklat Tegoshi yang menatapnya kembali dengan penuh harapan. Ia melepaskan genggaman Tegoshi. “Jangan ingatkan aku lagi tentang hubungan kita, Tegoshi.”

“Massu...”

“Aku mohon. Terkadang hidup kita tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan.” Massu berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Tegoshi, tangannya sudah memegang pegangan pintu. “Aku harap kau menemukan kebahagianmu, Tegoshi.” Ucapnya sebelum ia menutup pintu dari luar, tanpa melihat wajah Tegoshi yang penuh dengan kekecewaan.

Tegoshi rasa itu adalah ucapan kedua yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia dengar. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, air matanya terjatuh lagi. Ia hanya bisa berharap do’a Massu terkabul.


End file.
